10 Reasons Why I Hate Him by Bella Swan
by Amaterasu Kinesi
Summary: Just what it sounds like, challenged by Edward, Bella must give him 10 Reasons why she hates him. R
1. Table of Contents

Ten Reasons Why I Hate the Edward Cullen; by Isabella Swan

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate **_**the **_**Edward Cullen; by Isabella Swan**

_Table of Contents_

_first: __**The Challenge**_

_**Reason #1**_He is _the _Edward Cullen

_**Reason #2**_He Reads Me Like a Book

_**Reason #3**_Renders Me Speechless

_**Reason #4**_He Always Has Something to Say

_**Reason #5**_He Brightens My Day, I Look Forward to Seeing Him

**Reason #6 **He is Too Perfect for Words

**Reason #7 **He is a Copycat

**Reason #8 **He Has a Stupidly Irresistible Velvety Voice

**Reason #9 **He Dazzles Me With Those Stupid Electric-Green Eyes

**Reason #10**He's Put a Spell on Me

_**A/N: **__Note that this table of contents may change whilst I continue to write the story. Meanwhile, I don't own anything just my plot. Later on there will be a poll to see if you want me to actually do a _**Ten Reasons Why I Hate**_** the **_**Isabella Swan; by Edward Cullen. **_Anyway, I just thought this would be a fun and cute story so enjoy!_


	2. Ch1The Challenge

_**Disclaimer:**_

_For all intents and purposes;_

_No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved within this story are the property of __**Stephenie Meyer**__. However, the plot is entirely my own._

_-This applies to the rest of the story._

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate **_**the **_**Edward Cullen**

**Ch1: The Challenge**

_**Half an hour earlier from the Cullen's Residere: **_

[Edward Cullen, at your service... Yes, _my_ PoV]

All my homework's done... _so_ I guess that leaves me to check my e-mails and see what's new on that site I joined the other day. Maybe I'll also investigate if there are any new members...

Alright, what was the URL for the website again?

Oh, yes…

[_Typing_] _http : /_ _www . keymusic . com _

Perfect! C'mon, show me the page already!

Finally…

Check your mail status: **Sign In** Free mail: **Sign Up**

_Loading… Seriously? _

**KeyMusic ID!**

_[Typing__**…**]_** AstraytoMusic**

(e.g. free2rhyme (at) keymusic . com)

**Password:**

_[Typing__**…**] (__ivorytouch)_

**-****Sign In****-**

_Loading…_

_**Welcome Edward Cullen!**_

**AstraytoMusic: **_has just logged in (information; set to Private)_

_Checking the new members list… _

_Loading… _

_Loading…_

Argh! Is this thing trying my patience? Yup, it's _really _trying my patience on a _very _thin wire... Ugh!

_Joined 2days ago:_

**DebussySwabell**

Hmm… a "Debussy" fan? That should be interesting. Friend request it is, for whomever this person is. I wonder if it's a male or female? Their information is set to private as well, same as mine, so there's no telling for now.

**DebussySwabell -****Send Friend Request********-**

_Loading… (Sigh) Still at it... Boy, I can _smell_ my own dismay! _

**_=0=_**

**Friend Request To: **_**DebussySwabell**_

**From:**_** AstraytoMusic**_

**Message: **

Uh, hey there… **AstraytoMusic **here, boy this is awkward! You see…

**_=0=_**

**-Send-**

_Loading… (tip pity tap… tap) _

_**Sent!**_

**-Sing Out-**

_Loading…_

**AstraytoMusic: **_has just singed out._

* * *

_**Half an hour later from the Swan's Residence:**_

[Bella Swan, always a pleasure... Yes, my PoV as long as Edward's not with you.]

Alright, so that's that. Dinner's ready for when Charlie gets home and homework's also done and revised. What should I do until Charlie gets here? Oh, right, that new site I discovered the other day, I should probably familiarize myself with it a little more and see if I can meet new people and make some new friends.

[_Typing..._] _http : /_ _www . keymusic . com_

That was the website, if I remember correctly… Now, what was my username and such? Right, hard to forget, actually.

He-he, okay. And finally, it _LOADS_!

Check your mail status: **Sign In** Free mail: **Sign Up**

_Loading… Argh! My grandmother, who, by the way, is **dead**__, rest her soul, can probably knit faster than this thing is loading. Seriously! _

**KeyMusic ID!**

[_Typing__**…**_]** DebussySwabell**

(e.g. free2rhyme (at) keymusic . com )

**Password:**

[_Typing__**…**_]_ (klutzybell)_

**-****Sign In****-**

_Loading…_

_**Welcome Isabella Swan!**_

**DebussySwabell: **_has just logged in (information; set to Private)_

**You've got 1 friend request from: **_**AstraytoMusic**_

(-Open-) _Loading… (Humming away a merry tune)_

**=0=**

**From:**_** AstraytoMusic**_

**Friend Request To:**_**DebussySwabell**_

**Message:**

Uh, hey there… **AstraytoMusic **here, boy this is awkward! You see, I couldn't help but notice your username. And so, I was wondering if you're a "Debussy" fan, because- small world, so am I! So I do hope you accept my friend request, I'm 16 years old. How about you? No offence, but I really wouldn't like- well doesn't matter.

Later,

**AstraytoMusic**

******_=0=_**

This must be a guy, he seems like a funny one… Sure, I'll accept his friend request, that's kind of what I was hopping for when I became a member of this site, after all. And I can't believe he's a Debussy fan! I mean, what are the odds? I thought _I_ was the only teenager with a "Debussy" fetish. Hopefully he's really the age he says he is and once I get to know him, maybe we'll end up getting along.

**-****Accept Request****- ****Decline**

[_Loading…_]_ (Lightly and impatiently tapping on desk)_

**-****Reply****-**

_Loading…_

_**=0=**_

**Reply To:**_** AstraytoMusic**_

**From: **_**DebussySwabell**_

**Message: **

Well, _**AstraytoMusic **_I can say that I am genuinely surprised at the knowledge that there's another 16 year old like myself interested in "Debussy". I mean, what are the odds? Thanks for the friend request I hope we can catch up later and have an extensive chat on which "Debussy" song is our favorite! As for mine I must say, "Clair de Lune," truly their best one.

Catch you later,

_**DebussySwabell**_

**_=0=_**

_**-Send-**_

_Loading…_

_**Sent!**_

And off it goes!

**-Sing Out-**

_Loading…_

**DebussySwabell: **_has just singed out._

* * *

_**Next, Monday- Lunch; **_

A peaceful morning in a monotonous world, in a small place called Forks, Washington; that is, until lunch, when fate finds its way into my affairs and decides to be funny and intervene. Just when I thought the world was in my favor for once, because I hadn't tripped on the atmosphere all morning, as surprising as it sounds! I should have known better, still, a girl can't help but hope on days like today. My mistake.

However, as fate would have it in writing- I, Isabella Swan, would be the one destined to trip on thin air and deposit the unholy muddle, that the whole student body insist and persist on calling "lunch", all over _the _Edward Culled. Have I mentioned that he is, like, the school untouchable idol and the _bane _of my sole existence? Well, yes over _that _Edward Cullen _my _messy lunch decided to land on, of all people, really! _Just my luck._ Please, do note I am being a little something called _sarcastic_.

"_Oh-my-God, Cullen,_" was all my mouth could come up with in my utter state of horror. You see, Edward Cullen dearest and I don't see eye to eye, as one would have it. Apparently, he's hated me since the first time he set eyes on me a couple of years ago, when I had decided to come back to my small hometown and started living permanently with my father again.

By now the whole cafeteria had gone quite and you could hear a pin drop, waiting for Edward Cullen's outburst. Because, for once, the Edward Cullen that doesn't lose his cool and always remains calm and collected may actually lose it, due to my little contribution. (Gulp) _Things could be worse Bella_, I try to reason with myself as I steal a few glances around the lunchroom. So far, apart from the Cullen and Hale table, who's occupants are giving me the thumps-up, with a few cat calls, and causing me to turn a deeper shade of puce than I already am by the minute, the other tables seem to have simply been suspended in time for the time being, awaiting my execution. Can anyone spell _DOOM_, anyone? I can: D-O-O-M. No? How about _END OF THE WORLD_? 'Cause it certainly is the end of Isabella Swan's world.

"Edward I'm-" I hastily began to apologize, but was brought to an abrupt stop as Edward's hand rose, asking for complete silence. "But-" he wouldn't hear any of it. Now I'm the one growing mad.

"I don't care for your apology, _Swan_," he hisses, stopping my mumbled attempts at forgiveness and making me furious. It was like this _every single_ day. No, I wouldn't deposit my lunch on him every day- I only meant the part were he manages to enrage me without little to no effort at all- though, now that I think about it, maybe I _should_ go out of my way and "accidentally" do so _every _day, it won't even matter if he catches on on the third day. "You purposefully trip over thin air and then try to apologize? Who do you think you are, Swan? When you and I both know that what you are clearly doing here is attempting to publicly humiliate-"

"Edward," Alice and Emmett warned in my defense, sounding terse.

"No, _Alice_, _Emmett_, stay out of this. Can't you see that she-"

"It was an accident, Edward," Jasper tried to reason. Coming up behind Edward and placing a calming hand over his shoulder, which Edward shook out of.

"Thank you, Alice, Emmett, Jasper," I interrupted, feeling the tears that threatened to fall any minute, along with my brimming fury. "But I think I can handle this."

"Bella," Alice urged. I shook my head, begging her with my eyes to stay out of it.

"You know something, _Cullen_," I spat. "You have such a vivid imagination. I'm surprise that they still haven't committed you for intermediate care at a MAD HOSE!"

"Why, _Swan_-" he smirked.

"Shut it _Cullen,_" I roared, before he could continue his snide, turning as I did so. The first tear was about to fall and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. However, before I could hightail myself out of there, he had stood and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Edward- _Let_- _Her_- _Go!_" Alice ordered indignantly. Only she knew too well the tendency my tear ducts had and the little to no control I had over them. Yet, like always, he didn't listen.

"Don't worry, Edward," I said, turning my face so that I could look at him, not caring for the tears he was sure to see. "You've won. You're right, I did it all on purpose. I love to trip so that I can fall all over you. Every morning I wake up and try to find creative ways to trip over nothing and onto you. Today, it so happened, was the meal special. Sorry if it wasn't creative enough for you." With that last statement, I wrenched my wrist out of his hand and ran out of the cafeteria, but not before I saw Edward's stunned and regretful looking face. But he would never apologize. That's how things were between the two of us, and even if he tried, I wouldn't hear any of it.

"Unforgivable," Rosalie told Edward with a glare before following after Bella, with Alice following speedily behind her.

_**As the bell rang, signaling the end of Biology;**_

"Edward, leave me alone I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" I hissed in exasperation to the heavenly -or is it un-heavenly?- creature that was shadowing behind me. Whom, incidentally, had been trying to have a word in with me throughout the whole hour of our Biology lesson, in which we shared the same air, the same space, and the same table, much to my chagrin.

"Bella I-" he began, but I interrupted.

"I thought you preferred, _Swan_, when referring to me?" I questioned, not expecting or waiting for an answer. "Look, I hate you and I don't want to see your face any more than I have to! What makes you think listening to your annoying voice would be any more acceptable or welcomed? Really, Cullen, get a grip, have you forgotten the rules of the game? You hate me, I hate you, and the world continues to rotate in its axis. Let's not upset the balance any more, I don't think I can shoulder the end of the world as we know it on your account." I had stopped my attempt at escaping then, turning to face him- so had he at my words. He looked shocked by my words and something else that looked like hurt- yeah right, like he'd care.

"Do you?" he questioned abruptly. His voice a low, almost uncontrollable rumble as he stared at me, searching for the answers that my face may give away.

"Hate you, you mean?" Something like a grimace contorted his features. _That'll be the day... _He nodded. "Yes," I answered fervently and vehemently, no doubt in my voice -he winced. There was no talking myself out of that one. It was an honest wince, bordering on something akin to a flinch.

"Give me ten reasons, then," he demanded, looking me in the eye with a pleading sort of look.

I blinked. He blinked. Dumbfounded silence rang cold through the hall before I found my two year's worth of unvented resentment.

"Ten reasons? Ten reasons for what exactly?" I asked, genuinely confused, forgetting to look angry in my obvious curiosity. Really, what was he on about?

"Why you hate me," he stated quietly, in that simple calm of his. Oh, how I wanted to shred that façade of his to pieces. Just so that I could see what he was truly feeling behind that controlled demeanor of his. The mask behind which the real Edward hid. Only once had I seen that mask fall before me and I'd found that he wasn't so bad. But then, the moment was gone, we were at war once again, and I came to the conclusion that I had imagined the whole thing. Edward Cullen wasn't human, not in the least.

"He-he, Cullen, I'm sorry but there are way too many." I had to laugh at what he was proposing, the list was plentiful; it seemed a nigh impossible task. However, I swear I saw him flinch at this revelation, but then again, I might be delirious, like so many times before.

"Humor me. Narrow it down to ten and then give me the top ten reasons as to why my existence throws yours into chaos." This boy had some way of pushing my buttons, I tell you. "If they are as _plentiful _as you say they are…" he shrugged, knowing I could figure out the rest. Maybe this little proposal-like-challenge of his wasn't such a bad idea, after all. Of course, it all depended on what this challenge had to offer me. What I could possibly _gain _from it. And then the bulb lit up.

"You know what," I said thoughtfully. "I think I'll take you up on that and do as you suggest. I'll do just that. Though you'd think I had nothing more to do than want to make a list of some one I _hate_… but who knows? There might be something in store for me if I do this." He smiled a tentative smile. "But," I added and his smile, to my undeniable satisfaction, vanished. "You've got to give me ten weeks, I don't want to have brain damage from having so much Edward-goo in my brain all at once, you know. Within those ten I'll give a reason a week. Each Friday of those ten weeks I'll give you one of my reasons, starting next Monday. However, when those ten weeks are up, I don't want to hear your pestering nor you dare direct your words to me. Unless, unavoidable or necessary- say, like, in class or something."

Now my rules were set, all I needed was for him to agree and the plan would be set into motion. That was my wager on the matter and if he didn't like it then, too bad.

At the moment, Edward looked annoyed and deep in thought, as if he was going through an internal war or something. I let him have his moment and think over the options.

"Alright," he settled after a long pause, ever so slowly and reluctantly. "Ten weeks it is. After that you have my word, no more pestering- as you put it- from my side of the bargain." I was satisfied. "Shake on it?" he offered, extending his hand for me to take. I took it, and a shock ran through my body at the contact; it was inexplicable and slightly frightening, but I didn't hint to having felt anything nor did I care to see it he too felt it.

"So every Friday, starting next week, I'll start with the least important of my top ten," I clarified, retrieving my hand in the process. He agreed with a slow, but definite, nod and seeing as that was all I needed I turned on my heel and took my leave. As I walked away from Edward I noticed the many students that had stopped to watch our exchange without our evident consent.

"Later," he called after me in a form of goodbye, before the many whispers of what had just happened manifested themselves along the hall. I smirked at that, nothing could be kept secret in little old Forks.

I simply waved my acknowledgement to his words and without a second glance behind me, I made my way to the student parking lot. I would say my first and final goodbyes to Edward in ten weeks and six days. The thought was accelerating.

For now, I could simply go home, do my homework, cook dinner for Charlie, check if **AstraytoMusic** had sent me an e-mail, and simply not think about Edward Cullen, until the occasion called for it. Meaning, next week, when I'd start my hate list.

I sighed as I got into my truck and noticed the silver Volvo parked next to it -Cullen's. Some days I found it difficult to believe that my best friend was really and truly related to him. It was all some kind of cosmic joke, I swear. At least, that's what I told myself, it made it easier to cope. Quickly roaring my truck's engine to life, I backed out of my parking space faster than I normally would and left without a glance behind me and headed home for the day. Trying, with much effort, not to think about Edward Cullen and his captivating, electric-green, eyes- they'd have a definite place on the top ten, without a doubt. It wasn't fair how they left you breathless!

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter has been revised and some what reconstructed from its original.**_


	3. Reason 1: He is the Edward Cullen

_**A/N: **__Well, most of you guys are smart enough to figure out that I am, in fact, not Stephenie Meyers and as such I do not own the Twilight Sega. _

_I want to apologize to all of you who have been waiting for this update, it has been a crazy few months… but here I am, giving you what you want. Hopefully… _

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate **_**the **_**Edward Cullen**

**by Isabella Swan**

**Reason #1:**_He is _the_Edward Cullen_

_**Previously**__**;**_

"_So every Friday, starting next week, I'll start with the least important of my top ten," I clarified, retrieving my hand in the process. He agreed with a slow, but definite, nod and seeing as that was all I needed I turned on my heel and took my leave. As I walked away from Edward I noticed the many students that had stopped to watch our exchange without our evident consent._

"_Later," he called after me in a form of goodbye before the many whispers of what had just happened manifested themselves along the hall. I smirked at that, nothing could be kept secret in little old Forks._

_I simply waved my acknowledgement to his words without a second glance behind me as I made my way to the student parking lot. I could say my first and final goodbyes to Edward in ten weeks and six days, the thought was accelerating. For now, I could simply go home, do my homework, cook dinner for Charlie, check if __**AstraytoMusic**__ sent me an e-mail, and simply not think about Edward Cullen until the occasion called for it. Meaning next week, when I'd start my hate list._

_I sighed as I got into my truck and noticed the silver Volvo parked next to it, Cullen's. Quickly roaring my trucks engine to life I backed out of my parking space faster than I normally would and left without a glance behind me and headed home for the day. Trying, with much effort, not to think about Edward Cullen and his captivating, electric-green, eyes- they'd have a definite place on the top ten, without a doubt. It wasn't fair how they left you breathless!_

* * *

"Ah… I'm finally at home," I sighed, contently, as I stepped over the threshold and into the living room of Charlie's and my home. Dropping my silver-star decorated backpack on the couch I smiled gleefully at no one in particular, I was the first one to always reach home of the two of us and as such I was momentarily alone. Feeling so silly that I embarrassed my lonesome self I blushed, like always, _treacherous cheeks_. Who would have thought I'd think of this house and this place, Forks, in general, as home? Not me, that's for sure…

I took my time going up the stairs to my room so that I wouldn't fall, making a grab for the door handle I mumbled a curse upon touch, "Damn static…" and opened the door to reveal my not so tidy room. Hey, I was a growing teenage girl after all, even if I didn't act like one; I still am one in a handful here at Forks. I quickly and expertly moved around my not so messy room and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes, a loose black T and short khaki pants. One of my most at-home-comfy -outfits. Now that I was comfortable and at home I could do away with my homework, now… _Where did I put that backpack? Right, living room, atop the couch. _Carefully out the door –good, no static this time–even _more_ charily down the stairs –I wouldn't pass it by me to behead my self by the simple gesture of bounding down the stairs, which was just like me. Now, couch, grab the -oh-too -heavy-lift-weight- of a backpack and onto the kitchen table to start my homework! Seriously, I'm not joyous at the prospect of homework so don't start thinking that I've lost it. I'm simply using reversed psychology, ever heard of it? It would work great if I were able to lie to myself! But that's a far out of reach wish… so much so that I can't even lie to the neighbor's _cat_… can you simply imagine that? No, I guess not. Even I sometimes can't process the thought of my open book, like, quality. As you can guess, it never comes in handy. Okay, that's sort of a lie… sometimes, when people try to get me into trouble for something they did and I was questioned about it and couldn't help but show my obliviousness I was immediately off the hook –so in that sense it _was _handy. Anyway, Bella, enough with the distractions, focus, you've got homework to do!

Settling myself comfortably on the kitchen chair I littered the table with my books and notebooks, readying myself for a good hour and a half study session. Well, that _was _what my plan was; anyway, hopefully I could follow through until the very end. Right then, English that one will be the first one out of the way and then, lastly, I would work on the ridiculous excuse of a subject, that someone too stupid to deal with reality, dimed as _Mathematics_. Inhaling dramatically I took a hold of my pencil case, which shouldn't be called a pencil case for it holds barely any pencils, and grabbed a bolt point black pen, some leaf loose sheets, and my English assignment, setting it all before me. Reading thoroughly what my assignment was and comprehending it I set my pen on my perfectly blank sheet, right side down –

And just when I was about to start doing my assignment the phone rang. Sighing I pulled my chair out, making a masterpiece out of scraping the floor with the legs of my chair, and went to answer the offending phone.

"Hello?" I answered with a dismayed sigh. Despite the question in my voice I already knew who I would be speaking with at the other end of the receiver.

"Hey, Bella, it's Alice!" chirped the excited voice at the other end of my receiver. Sure enough, my suspicions were correct. Who else could call at the least bit opportune moment but my overly enigmatic best friend Alice?

"I know," I answered, amused, she could always brighten up a room singlehandedly.

"No fun!" she huffed, I laughed. "What are you doing?" she questioned, probably glancing at her perfectly manicured nails as she did so. My mental image of her doing this was so vivid that I had to laugh.

"What I should be doing," I allowed between laughs, this was our day to day routine of sorts.

"You're getting ready to go shopping with me?! Why, Bella, you are the greatest," she gushed as I cringed –half my mind made up with the inviting and alluring idea of hanging up on her. Typical Alice, always testing my patience, as I remembered it, the first time she said something along the lines of this I _did _hang up on her and regretted it greatly afterwards. I'm still regretting it as a matter of fact.

"Homework," I corrected nonchalantly.

"How boring!" she sang but not before giving a loud enough exasperated huff so that I could hear. My eyes narrowed and I glared at the innocent phone in my hands.

"That's the life of a student, Alice," I reminded her tersely.

"You're a teenager as well," she countered soundly, I chuckled, "_and _teenagers have fun! They go shopping with their best friends whom, if you weren't informed, they love to death and they have fun!"

"Then you've got to be thankful that I'm not like every other teenager and you get to live longer," Alice groaned at my words, certainly rolling her eyes at me, "'Cause God knows you are the greatest friend a girl could ask for. And besides, we went shopping last weekend, meaning _two _days ago. As such, I am _not _going shopping with you, Alice, and that's final." My voice was stern and assuring by the end of my speech, thankfully.

"Bella!" she pouted and I could just picture her, and was grateful that she wasn't doing so in front of me because I wasn't caving in, like I always did when she pulled the pouting tromp card on me, not this time around anyway.

"Take Rosalie with you," I suggested, "I'm sure she'll enjoy and appreciate _another _day of shopping spree with you."

"No, she won't, she's got a date with Emmett," she informed me sadly with yet another huff. "Ooh and Bella?" Alice said dangerously, and I could just see the smirk too. Crap I was in for it; I Bella Swan was in trouble with Alice Cullen, _Best Friend Extraordinaire_. "Don't think I'll leniently let this slide. Not when I could just hear the sarcasms pour out of you in waves." I cringed, so she had caught up to that and was using sophisticated smart-up vocabulary that she rarely uses unless she was plotting something evil? I could just _smell_ the evilness brewing in its own clandestine cauldron of malevolence… I laughed nervously.

"What about Jasper?" I offered, trying to distract her. If I had to pay up and face hell later on, why not distract her for a bit, maybe then she'll forget? Fat chance that.

"Edward took him away to do 'manly things' as he so gently put it," she hissed. I shivered at the thought of what face she was making, but it was short lived, I had succeeded, I had distracted Alice! However, now that I pondered it, I couldn't help but think that, just maybe, Jasper had had a conniving plea with Edward so as to get out of his tight spot. No matter how much Jasper sincerely loved Alice he was still one of the guys population and as such abhorred being in a mall, shopping, for hours on end, and even so, he still had gone to more than fifty of Alice's shopping expeditions in their newly three months relationship stage, always coming back alive and much so in love, to everyone's surprise. We really admired him. And though it seemed funny and a seemingly opportune moment for me to laugh it wasn't. I understood his desperation thoroughly, hell, and I would have done the same thing. Yes, _I _would have begged _Edward_ to save me from a shopping spree with my _Best Friend Extraordinaire _in desperate need and if he was the only person available to ask for help.

"So, how about it, you and me, an entire mall full of clothes waiting to be bought, want to go?" Alice offered, still not giving up.

"Sorry, but I have to politely decline. Homework calls and I don't want to have to catch up at the last minute like it always happen when I go shopping with you and I get little sleep. You know I don't function well fully rested and awake, much less when I get little sleep." There was just no way I was going. "Besides, I still haven't prepared Charlie's dinner."

"Okay… I guess I should be letting you go now, suit your self, later," she said, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah, sorry, see you tomorrow," I bided with a chuckle, readying myself to hang up.

"Oh," Alice said hurriedly, "that reminds me. What is this I hear about you, a challenge, and my brother?" My blood suddenly drained at her questions only to rush and accumulate at my cheeks, tainting them with heat.

"Where did you hear that, or who did you hear that from?" I asked in an angry whisper.

"Nowhere…" she answered airily, "you know that there are things that I know that just can't be explained, I just know them." I just knew her answer was going to be something like that, I sighed, recollecting myself.

"Alright, yes, there is a challenge of sorts going on but that's between your _brother _and _I_," I allowed after much frantic thinking.

"I see…" She was definitely pouting; I'm in bigger trouble now.

"Yeah," I groaned, "listen, Alice, I got to go now but I promise I'll let you know what's going on when I'm ready." Bounding words, bounding words, this is bad, I caved in, and one of my columns of forte has been weakened!!

"I'll hold you to that!" she chirped hanging up, I groaned.

Furious I went to the kitchen table and snatched up my notebook and pen and began to write my first reason;

_**Reason #1: **__Edward is _the_Edward Cullen; as such he MUST be hated._

Satisfied, I smirked at my paper. Stupid Cullen…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed reading it, let me know by dropping me a review, I want 10 before the next update, please! _


	4. Ch2: Interludium Baby Steps–Reason 1

_**A/N: **__Don't ask, I really don't own it… Yes, it is I, and no, not back from the dead...

* * *

_

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate **_**the **_**Edward Cullen**

**Ch2: Interludium [Baby Steps]–Reason #1**

_**An hour earlier: **_

If someone were to be trying to find me, all they would have to do would be to follow our school's narrow hallway and take a sharp, immediate right turn into our school's parking lot. There they would find me, sitting on my Volvo's fine leather sit, where I was currently drumming my fingers meticulously across my stirring wheel with a pensive glare adorning my usually calm features.

How stupid can one teenager boy be? Apparently, given my current display at lunch with one Isabella Swan, very, very stupid! And not only were my actions stupid, they were idiotically immature as well –not that anyone would see the looming difference between the two. Only _I _would be able to notice such diminutive inconsistency on our ecosystem. Not that there was a great one, to begin with, here at _Forks _(a.k.a. Sporks, the home of the ramming dorks) –yeah, it rhymes and everything, that is how much time an energetic youth has in their hands while living here in this –this place that I have yet to find a proper insult of a name to nickname it as, and I _have_ tried. Just, when I think I've finally found the right one it just slips away and it is never the right one.

Anyway, I have once more found a way to stray from my problems when I should be facing them; going completely off topic is not helping either. As I was… _contemplating_ –going back to my blunder during lunch. Staring me in the eye, during that moment, had I taken it, of course, would have been the perfect opportunity to be chivalrous and show little Miss Swan just how much of a gentleman I could be, am. But no, my _shy _side had decided to kick in and I just stared at her as she spoke in that ang –ahem–, as she tried to apologize and ruined everything.

The worst part wasn't my doing nothing, no; the worst part was that my mouth, somehow having a mind of its own, had decided to insult her, to the point of tears. Tears that she hid from me by running away from me… I think, no, I know that that was the most hurtful part of it all. Seeing her, running away from _me_ as if I were a _thing _that did not even deserve to be in her presence longer than the allotted time.

Truthfully, I just wanted to, _ugh_, hurt her and protect her, all at the same time but it seemed, like, it could not be done, because nothing I did while she was around came out _right._ Forget it ever being right! Just seeing her walking at the other end of school would render me completely, and I mean _completely_, speechless –for unfathomable reasons. To the point were my palms feel sweaty, my tongue as dry as yellow parchment, and my eyes would see nothing but the vision of her, walking and laughing, or just simply walking, by herself, with thoughts creasing her brow. And then, by the time I had finally found a glitch in the spell she had me under, I had made a complete ass of myself –I just had no nice words to spear her way, it seemed. It seems true what they say, your tongue _can _be a double ended sword, and it can turn _against_ you when least convenient.

What on earth am I thinking? Have I finally gone delusional, like my friends always say I would some day turn? I hope not. I want enough time on this earth to make things right with _Bella…_ I mean, of course, Isabella. (I think I am truly going bonkers, I mean, to actually _think_ that my thoughts were actually, in some way, caressing her name –I have truly lost it!) Ugh! If you can picture it, you must know what I'm doing right now. Yes, I'm hitting my head _repeatedly_ against the stirring wheel, deliberately, and I think there goes my horn, punctuating every hit with precise annotation. I admit, it _is _painful, but nonetheless, necessary. Maybe, just maybe, all this was just a dream that had turned much too like a nightmare –laughable, I know– even I could not bring myself to believe such unlikeable line of thought.

You know, honestly, I never thought of myself as being one to get myself into this kind of foolish predicament. I would have liked to leave that kind of foolishness to Emmett. I always considered myself above such immature notions, looks like I was mistaken for once. However, it seems like I keep committing this kind of act constantly now, ever since Swan came to forks. She has been the cause of all these foolishness, and I am sure she will be the end of all these foolishness. Only if I, somehow, managed discover what I would have to do, in order to put and end to it all.

But all in good time, I have got to take baby steps all through enemy territory, if I want to accomplish anything meaningful. A lesson I learned short after getting to know Isabella's _bad _side. Besides, the fact that she is my sisters best friend does not make the task any easier, especially when I knew that if I made a total ass of myself and somehow ended up irrevocably messing up, the one I would have to answer to will be dear Alice. A couple of deep breathes, a few chants of "baby steps," a knock to the glass later, and I was back to my "normal" self.

Speak of the devil and _Alice_ shall appear. _Literarily_.

"Alice," I said in welcome as my dear sister, who in reality was my cousin, sat herself pretentiously on the back sit of my Volvo, all the while, smothering my untamable copper hair with my right hand. Trying and failing at my attempt of make it look neat. Which, actions took me back in time to a little disastrous memory not too long ago, that involved me as the subject of Alice's one too many _experiments_, if you know what I mean.

You see, I have never been one of those guys to truly care about how well styled his hair was. I'd just wake up, take a leak, brush my teeth, dry my wet hands on my messy hair, thus, smothering it to a some-what presentable state –which never happened quickly– by which time I would have given up on it, dress, and then, I would join my family for breakfast –my prideful daily routine.

However, one particular day, not much unlike this one, Isabella Swan had made a… _constructive _comment about the state of my hair that brought me to care enough for my appearance to actually _look_ at myself in the mirror during the mornings. Not that it was because it was _her _that had commented on it and besides, I was just out to impress- make her eat her words back, no, she was not the reason for which I had gone relatively out of my way to care.

And so it had happened that two days later, during a rather uneventful weekend, I had been reproachfully staring at my reflection –more like, glaring at the tornado-like nature of my hair. For the first time, right there and then, I became aware of how much my copper hair made me stand out. Not to mention the mastery with which my hair brought out the even brighter parlor of my evergreen eyes to a brighter light. Some people called it striking; I just saw it as an unnecessary attribute that made people stereotype me further more. Which, I found mortifyingly annoying, beyond imaginable measure.

It was during those fifteen minutes in front of the mirror that Alice had found me and had made a rather interesting proposal, that stupid and desperate little young me should have turned down and did not. She had offered to _help_. What kind of help? The kind that involves hair products that you buy at a convenience store and cause you to have terrible skin reaction and, in their worse case scenario, may leave you bald at a very premature age. Yes, insane, is it not? Did I mention I had been desperate?

Well, the thing was that she had stared at my hair critically as I glared at her, daring her to say anything less than cordial, through the medium of the mirrors reflection. My glares never did have any effect on her, for some reason. Anyway as it was she had said these words: _"Edward, consider yourself a lucky man. I think I, your wonderful sister, can help you!"_ As one would imagine, I had stared at her skeptically. _"Oh, please, Edward, don't give me that look. I'm your only choice and you know it,"_ she had retorted with a smirk, arms folded before her. I hate to admit it, but the possibilities that the thought had held then, had clouded my better judgment. Again, I was desperate.

I had gulped. "And, how exactly do you plan on helping me?" It unnerves me to admit it but Alice's critical eye can sometimes put me on edge. She smiled maniacally –okay, no, it was a sweet smile, really. Or had it been? I may never know.

"That, my brother dearest, would be through the magical wonders of relaxants!" She had announced chirpily, holding her hand out for me to take. My eyebrow had arched in question, I had had no idea of what she had been talking about; she could have been inventing her very own dialect for all I knew. "It is something used to tame unruly hair. Really, Edward, can't you be more optimistic?"

"I think, Alice, you're optimistic enough for the both of us." Then, I blindly and blatantly had taken it, her still outstretched hand –_bad _mistake.

Three hours later of very itchy, sticky stuff plastered all over my untamable hair and Alice and I had been staring at my mirrored self with horror stricken eyes.

"_That –that wasn't what was supposed to happen, Edward, I –I'm sure we can fix it," _Alice had whispered, horrorstruck.

Her _relaxant_ had turned my disarrayed mess into more, if possible, of a mess. Somehow, also, it seemed like the copper color of my hair had somehow turned brighter, like the light somehow caught on it. In other words, I looked like a rooster, with my hair going every which way. It had been as if I was being followed by static.

"_Alice?"_ I had hissed.

"_Y –yes?" _she had squeaked.

"_Get out," _I had ordered.

"_W –what?"_

"_Get out of my sight, Alice," _I had clarified, as calmly as I could, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I had been about to lose it.

"_Edward, be reasonable, this isn't my fault! I couldn't have known!" _I had known that, yet, I could not process that, I wanted to blame her for my mistake.

"_Just go!"_

Alice had flinched. _"Let me try and fix it, at least..." _She had offered, approaching me as you would a dangerous creature, going for my hair.

"_Don't –Don't touch me…" _I had hissed, avoiding any contact with Alice.

"_I was only trying to help…" _Her voice had faltered and I had felt terrible but my anger was still at boiling point.

"_Help Isabella humiliate me? Yeah, I grasped that much, Alice, since you're always on her side."_

"_That's a new low, Edward, even for you!"_ With that, Alice had left crying, slamming the door of my room in the process. Things got better for the two of us afterwards, even though the process was a painfully slow one. It was, as it happen, during this episode when I discovered how overly protective Isabella could be. By being at the end of her receiving, constant attacks to my persona for the way I had treated her best friend and my sister.

Thinking back on it, I can laugh now. The state of my hair _had _been comical, even so, I would never like for an episode similar to it ever to occur again. School had been a rare hassle for the next three months, enough to make me beg my parents to let me go back to Alaska with our old family friends, Tanya and her family. Which of course, they did not agree to it. Somehow, I survived. All thanks to Jasper suddenly arriving in town, Forks people just cannot pass a shiny new toy when in sight.

_Thank you, Jasper._

"What's that smirk for?" Alice asked, skeptically staring at me.

"Nothing," I answered conspiratorially as Emmett graced us with his presence and sat on the passenger sit.

"Emmett," Alice and I greeted in unison.

"What's with the welcome wagon?" Emmet questioned suspiciously, a hand over his jacket pocket. I smirked; he probably had some _Nerds _that he did not wish to share. Just as I was to comment on this, Alice opted for ignoring him.

"Anyway, nothing is _never _nothing when it comes to you, brother dearest," Alice digressed. "Specially when I hear things like, bet, Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen thrown in together. Want to elaborate?" Now it was Alice smirking, my smirk completely wiped off.

"I think… Alice, you know enough," and with that, I drove off in the direction of home, a pouting Alice on the back and a very intrigued Emmett to my right.

"The things you do to me…" Alice sighed dramatically. "I will find out." And I was sure she would, maybe even from me, just, not today.

* * *

_**A/N: **__*Cough__* It has been a long time coming, sorry for the wait everyone, hope it was worth it… Umm… if you hadn't noticed by now, this chapter was done in Edward's POV. Please Review???_


	5. Ch3: Nervous Await

_**A/N: **__Surprise, surprise! An update! Yes, this is a real update…the next chapter, the next installation to the 'series'. Please, enjoy and let me know your thoughts by leaving me some reviews afterwards… depending on the responses I might actually update pretty quickly._

_

* * *

_

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate **_**the **_**Edward Cullen**

_**Ch3: Nervous Await**_

_**Previously;**_

Thank you, Jasper.

"_What's that smirk for?" Alice asked, skeptically staring at me._

"_Nothing," I answered conspiratorially as Emmett graced us with his presence and sat on the passenger sit. _

"_Emmett," Alice and I greeted in unison._

"_What's with the welcome wagon?" Emmet questioned suspiciously, a hand over his jacket pocket. I smirked; he probably had some _Nerds_ that he did not wish to share. Just as I was to comment on this, Alice opted for ignoring him._

"_Anyway, nothing is never nothing when it comes to you, brother dearest," Alice digressed. "Specially when I hear things like, bet, Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen thrown in together. Want to elaborate?" Now it was Alice smirking, my smirk completely wiped off._

"_I think… Alice, that you know enough already," and with that, I drove off in the direction of home, a pouting Alice on the back and a very intrigued Emmett to my right. _

"_The things you do to me…" Alice sighed dramatically. "I will find out, you know?" And I was sure she would, maybe even from me, just, not today._

_

* * *

_

_**Sixteen minutes later:**_

"We are home!" Alice, Emmett, and I announced as we walked through the door.

"Welcome home darlings. How was school?" Greeted Esme as she appeared, coming out of the kitchen, apron and a big, warm smile in place.

"Fine," came our three grumbled and grunted responses as we each took turns hugging Esme. It was all part of coming home to Esme, she always questioned us about our day, and since we were beginning to mature we did not enjoy the childish treatment, naturally. However, that never seemed to delude Esme from continuing with the customary greeting. Truth be told, we liked that she always asked, that she cared. It showed us that, if we really threw our childishness away, we could come to her, or Carlisle, with any sort of problem, knowing that they would always try their very best to solve our problems. Graciously at that, never asking for anything in return.

"Teens," Esme chastised playfully, shaking her head. "Go on you three, freshen yourselves up and come down for some snacks. Dinner will be ready at eight."

"Alright," Alice and I chorused, getting ready to go upstairs to our separate rooms. Instead, we stopped in our frenzy and stared at Emmett, awaiting his response, since he had not joined in the chime.

"Uh…" Emmett blinked, smiling bashfully. We smirked. "How about… I snack, _then _freshen up?" Alice, Esme, and I exchanged conniving looks before getting caught up in fits of laughter. Emmett shrugged off our response and went his way, all the while looking like an aristocrat –head held high, prideful.

Some banging and crackling could be heard in Emmett's wake…

"Alright, off you two go then," Esme chuckled dismissively. Alice bounded her way up the stairs in her usual bubbly dancer way as I hung back momentarily. "What's on your mind, Edward?"

I looked at Esme, she knew me well. "Well," I began, "if you don't mind, I'd like to stay in my room until it's time for dinner…" I finished, trailing off as I admired my shoes with scrutiny, anything so that I would not have to look at Esme.

Esme put a hand gently under my chin, cunningly assuring eye contact, as my eyes found nowhere to look but at her. She spoke slowly, reassuring and tenderly, "Of course I wouldn't mind Edward, but if you need me, you know where to find me." I nodded, grateful. "Just don't miss dinner."

"I won't," I promised as I dashed my way upstairs into the comfort of my CD walled room, shutting the door lightly behind me. I leaned against the closed door, sighing momentarily; I closed my eyes and allowed my book bag to sag off my shoulder onto the carpeted floor. _I will do my homework later_, I thought offhandedly, propping myself away from my door.

I glanced around my bedroom. There were a few discarded clean cloths from this morning's disastrous attempts before choosing the proper outfit for the school day, on one corner. I shook my head, remembering that morning's frenzy with contempt. It had been worthy all right, seeing the approving gaze on Alice's face was always something to look forward to. Seeing as there was always an element of underlying surprise that always seemed to surface. I smiled warmly, that moment in which I somehow always managed to surprise my sister was something I could not help but look forward to –given that not many things managed to surprise Alice; she always seemed to be in at the heart of the secret.

On another corner there were the dirty ones that never somehow managed to make it to the hamper not two feet away… Esme's and my eternal dispute, far back as I could recall. I seriously never did do it on purpose; I just somehow never made it close enough. Otherwise, my room was uncharacteristically clean for a growing young man like myself.

Making up my mind I purposely walked over to my computer and woke it from its sleep mode, decisively clicking on my _iTunes _and putting it on shuffle. _'Chocolate,' _by _Snow Patrol _began to play.

_This could be the very minute_

_I'm aware I'm alive_

_All these places feel like home_

_With a name I'd never chosen_

_I can make my first steps_

_As a child of 25_

_That's ironic_, I thought as I turned from my desk and walking away as I unbuttoned the first three buttons on my green button up shirt I began tugging it off.

_This is the straw, final straw in the_

_Roof of my mouth as I lie to you_

_Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean_

_I didn't enjoy it at the time_

_You're the only thing that I love_

_It scares me more every day_

_On my knees I think clearer_

Finally free of the green clutches of my shirt, I allowed it to join the growing dirty pile of clothing off to the side and staying in my white undershirt. Feeling guilty for a quarter of a minute, I considered taking the pile to the hamper and avoid the quarrel that would, surly, later on issue in its wake. However, the thought was just as easily dismissed as thoughts of checking my e-mail made an appearance, making it easier to ignore responsibility.

_Goodness knows I saw it coming_

_Or at least I'll claim I did_

_But in truth I'm lost for words_

I walked back to my desk, clicked on the Internet and waited for it to load as I placidly withdrew my plump leather chair and sat.

_Loading… _

_What have I done it's too late for that_

_What have I become truth is nothing yet_

_A simple mistake starts the hardest time_

_I promise I'll do anything you ask... this time_

Just as the song reached it's culminating end my page loaded and another song began as I typed in, _http : //_ _www . keymusic . com_. As I once more waited for my page to load, my ears became attuned to the song that was currently playing. Just by its tune I could tell it was _Coldplay _and as I listened some more I groaned. Of course, _The Scientist_ was playing. Irony after irony seemed to fall in my wake today. I ignored the music and paid wrapped attention to my monitor, willing the page to load.

Quickly, as the page _finally _loaded, I clicked within my options to sign in and waited some more.

_Loading… _

This is seriously driving me insane! All this technology and still…

_What are you doing? _| **Sign In** | _New here? _**Sign Up **| _Page Options_ **v**

[_Click_]

**Sing in to KeyMusic!**

**KeyMusic! ID:**

_Typing__**…**_** [**_AstraytoMusic at keymusic . com_]

(e.g. free2rhyme at keymusic . com)

**Password:**

_Typing__**… [**__ivorytouch]_

**Keep me signed in**

for 2 weeks unless I sign out. Info

[Uncheck if on a shared computer]

**Sign In**

I checked marked the box that allowed me to keep myself singed in for two weeks, as the option was presented and hit _[Enter]_, automatically signing in.

_Loading…_

(Sigh) Drums roll of the fingers, in fast succession I may add, though in beat.

_Loading… _

(tip pity tap… tap, tip) [Three times over -If you want to know]

And still the bloody net is taking its precocious (please, do note the sarcasm) time to load!

_**Welcome Edward Cullen!**_

**AstraytoMusic: **_has just logged in (information; set to Private)_

"Ladies and gentlemen's, it LOADS!!!" I boomed.

I jumped from the chair, doing a "Victory Dance," all the while pretending to stimulate the masses to clap and enjoying my own sound effects.

Once I had had enough of my silliness, I settled back down in my chair and cleared my throat, suddenly embarrassed. The first thing that the site informed me, after greeting me, and my momentary lapse of idiocy, was that I had a new PM from **DebussySwabell **and that he or she had accepted my friend request, I was thrilled.

**Mail**_ (click)_

_Loading…_

* * *

**My Messages **

_**RE: ‏**__Thanks for the Friend Request_

_From: __**DebussySwabell keymusic . com**_

_Sent:Sun 8:46 PM_

_To:__**AstraytoMusic keymusic . com**_

_

* * *

_

Well, _**AstraytoMusic **_I can say that I am genuinely surprised at the knowledge that there's another 16 year old, like myself, interested in "Debussy". I mean, what are the odds? Thanks for the friend request I hope we can catch up later and have an extensive chat on which "Debussy" song is our favorite! As for mine I must say, "Clair de Lune," truly their best one.

Catch you later,

_**DebussySwabell**_

_

* * *

_

My eyes read twice over the contents of the e-mail avidly, feeling relieved. The person was at least my age and a fan of _Debussy _as I had suspected. What intrigued me though, was the fact that I could not detect whether or not this was a male or a female, something to ponder on. However, since it was not of eminent importance I set the inquiry aside and typed in a quick reply of my own and sent it on its way, hoping that next time I was on I would get know this _Debussy _fan more in depth. Still keeping the element of mystery intact, I had agreed with _**DebussySwabell's **_song choice, clearly their very best, and talked about my passion for music, my hobby, and my soul.

Satisfied, I signed off the site and went to find Emmett, there was something I needed to ask him. Thought I could not quite remember what, I would probably remember as soon as I saw Emmett. With that in mind, I set out for Emmett's room.

* * *

"_Bella!"_

I froze on my tracks as I passed Alice's room, debating on what to do, pretend I had not heard anything and just go on my way, or listen intently –after all, she might provide me with vital information. Or I could probably put a stop to her drilling Bella on the details of our bet. Just like that, remembering the bet, I felt a gnawing and churning at the pit of my stomach. I had decided. I put an ear to my sister's door and listened intently.

"_Oh,"_ Alice spoke hurriedly,_ "that reminds me. What is this I hear about you, a challenge, and my brother?"_ My blood suddenly drained as my mouth felt suddenly dry and my heart went still, Alice was doing just what I dreaded she would.

What would Bella tell her?

I had half a mind to barge in there, not caring that she would realize that I was eavesdropping, and stop the conversation when I frowned, realizing that it was deadly quiet. But just as I was going to do so, she spoke, sounding airily, "Nowhere… you know that there are things that I know that just can't be explained, I just know them."

I nearly banged my head against Alice's door; the stress was doing me no good! Bella must have asked how she had known, but what will she say now? After what felt like an eternity of nerve-racking seconds, Alice spoke, sounding unhappy and definitely pouting, "I see…"

My heart came alive again, thrashing furiously against my chest with a force that would probably bruise my insides. More of that dreaded quiet followed as my imagination ran wild and I pondered the many scenarios of what Bella may or may not be telling my sister. My mind had gone so wildly into overdrive that I had nearly missed Alice's next words. "I'll hold you to that!" she chirped, probably hanging up, I groaned. Maybe I did miss something.

I withdrew myself from the door, ready to make a quick get away back into my sanctuary when Alice's door burst open, just as I had straighten up.

"Hello Edward," Alice smirked, not the least surprise. On the other hand, I just stared at her as she peered at me, head tilted to the side. I was speechless; there was nothing I could say to her that would prove my innocence. _Damn right_, I was feeling guilty. I somehow managed to swallow through the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak. Nothing. I could not say anything. "Save it Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "and don't worry, Bella didn't say anything… _yet_." She added darkly in an undertone.

"Right," I managed to say, feeling slightly relieved as I went back to my room and waited for dinner while brooding.

* * *

My thoughts went from imagining what Bella might come up with, as her excuse for hating me, to how the thought of Isabella Swan hating me troubled me. There was something about it that just sent a shock through my system, resulting in a pang to the chest, which sort of numbed everything else. Something I could not quite put into words or describe. And then my thoughts would spiral into the first time I had seen her, ninth grade.

She had sauntered into the room as I had been examining the cracks on the wall before me, forming intricate patterns and shapes. I had been hearing all throughout the day conversations about the new girl in town, and let me tell you, I was uninterested. Unlike the common folks here at Forks, I like to give other people their privacy and as a result, I kept my own.

The only thing that had managed to get me to look in her general direction was the fact that I had heard that annoying Jessica Something girl uttering my name. And not for the first time, I wondered whether or not that girl had ever read the Bible –more like Edward Cullen's Ten Commandments. Did she not know that she should not use _my_ name in vain?

As I had turned, rolling my eyes, my eyes had been drawn to the new girls big brown orbs, I had the feeling that I would drown if I kept on looking. But she had looked away as soon as I had thought that, two pools of warm blood accentuating her cheeks in contrast to her porcelain white skin, embarrassed. The site had taken my breath away, for reasons that I did not understand, and still do not. Throughout the remaining lunch period I kept stealing glances at her but she never did look my way again as people kept coming up to her table to talk to her. One of those people being my sister and ever since then, one could figure out the story and its happy ending.

The problem really started when I had to sit through history with Bella at my side. Damned double tables. Do not get me wrong, the girl did not smell disgustingly of too much perfume or anything like that, in fact, she smelled wonderfully. Anyway, the problem lay in her being too close to me, and the inevitable skin contact that would transpire between us. The thing is, you see, I have an allergic reaction. Yes, to the female population. Therefore, I could not possibly have had Bella finding out about such an embarrassing condition on her first day of school, not that anybody at school knew about it. Only my family knew about it. And I wanted to keep it that way.

It was then, during that class, that I had made the worse mistake of my life. I had pushed Bella away from me as she had tried to reach out for me, hissed at her to keep from touching me and sped away from the scene, leaving a confused and embarrassed Bella behind. Later, I regretted it because surprisingly, apart from Alice and Esme, Bella is the only other girl in my life that I do not have my dreaded allergic reaction to.

I had discovered this by sheer coincidence.

* * *

_A/N: __Please be nice and review! Only then can you be compensated... Nah, really, I like knowing what ya'all think. For those of you who are reading **Memoirs of Her Scent **you might be happy to know that Ch9: Unrelenting has been updated. Thank you for your patience. And for everyone who has encouraged me to continue, I apologize for the long wait._


End file.
